


Pick Up The Pieces

by Golbez



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Die deals with Crowbar's death, and how Stitch deals with Die. A side story to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/497914">Matters of Luck and Death</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Up The Pieces

Die is late for their weekly psych session, notes Stitch. It's not that Die is unstable or likely to snap any time soon, it's that Die is constantly dealing with dead versions of the gang, constantly having to face the mortality of the Felt on a daily basis.

Die never complains about these sessions, and Stitch is willing to go so far as to say he enjoys them. They usually talk about more than just the things bothering Die, and on more than one occasion, Die is the one playing therapist to Stitch.

Stitch thinks he knows why Die hasn't shown up yet this time.

"Die," he calls out, standing outside the sixth's room. There's a muffled non-response, and Stitch sighs, knocking loudly on the door. "Die, we need to talk about this."

"I don't want to talk about anything." It's muffled and certainly no better than the previous response, but it's a start, and Stitch is confident he can further draw Die out. He has to be careful though, lest Die chooses to just use his doll and leave this timeline to avoid him.

"Die, I know you and Crowbar were -" starts Stitch, but an enraged yell cuts him off. The door slams open, and there stands a disgruntled Die, hat askew and looking like he hadn't come out of his room in several days. Stitch wouldn't put it past him.

"Why do you all assume that?" snarls the sixth. "So Crowbar and I talked a little more than you guys would with each other, that doesn't mean we were - were - like that."

Stitch remains calm, looking at the angered Felt with blank eyes and lips pressed together.

"Wasn't implyin' anything," he says. "So the two of you were close, and maybe you felt he was the only friend you had out o' all these assholes, but Crowbar's dead now. Question is, whatcha going to do about it?"

Die is silent for a moment, angered expression softening ever so slightly as he considers it, thinks about it. Stitch has a feeling he had been planning on just staying in his room for the rest of his life, wait till he lives up to his name and just rots away into nothing.

Stitch knows what that's like. Unfortunately, Stitch didn't have anyone to help him through. Die has him, and the rest of the Felt, if he'd allow them to help.

"I...I''m going to sleep." Die breaks the silence, and Stitch can't help but smile a bit. Die looks like he hasn't slept either in a while. Sleep will be good for him. Stitch can heal his body with his effigies, but not his mind and his heart. Die will have to do that himself, and sleep is the first step.

"Yeah, you get lots o' rest now, kiddo," says Stitch, daring to crack a grin. He's too old for this shit and here he is, hunting down Die himself to snap him out of things.

Die doesn't say anything, just grunts in response, and closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Die and Stitch having psych sessions came about when I wondered how Die coped with ferrying doomed Felties across timelines, then I started thinking about Die and Crowbar in terms of this verse and thus this scene was born.


End file.
